


The Fairy and the Serenader

by sapientia_et_vis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fairy Minhyuk, Falling In Love, Fisherman Kihyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapientia_et_vis/pseuds/sapientia_et_vis
Summary: One day, in a forest dark and deep, Minhyuk, a forest fairy, hears a beautiful voice coming from afar.Enchanted by that voice, he follows it and it leads him to a fisherman who, surprisingly doesn't seem to know how to fish properly but the fisherman is cute and peculiar looking for a human and Minhyuk falls in love.





	The Fairy and the Serenader

**Author's Note:**

> I was drowning in kihyuk feelings and couldn't sleep until I write this.  
> I hope you enjoy

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a land with thousand rivers and mountains so tall that their tops were covered with snow even during summer, there was a forest so big and so dense that not even the people living in it could tell exactly how big it was.  
  
This forest was the home of many people, who were living in small villages in wooden houses with beautiful gardens full of colorful flowers that blossomed every spring. In one of thosethose villages, stranger arrived one day and quickly attracted all the attention to himself, since the people of this village weren't used in seeing new people arriving. 

  
The stranger was of small stature and had bright ginger hair with sharp quirky eyes and a strong jaw that reminded people of a fox. He had come from the city and as he had informed the mayor, he wanted to live in the village in an old house that belonged to his grandfather. He was a fisherman and his name was Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun was a friendly man, hardworking and very meticulous and therefore, the people of the village warmed up to him quickly and accepted him as one of their own, even though he wasn't that good at his job. There was a problem though. Kihyun wasn't really a fisherman before arriving here. He had lied to the villagers. He sure knew how to fish but in the city he had previously lived he wasn't a fisherman.  
  
That didn't matter. He was a fisherman now. So, today, like any other day Kihyun woke up early, way before the sunrise and headed to the river. He preferred to fish in the rivers that were deeper in the forest far away from most of the fishermen, who were afraid to wonder too deep into the forest. Kihyun wasn't afraid and so, he made his way into the deep forest as always while humming an old song.  


* * *

  
  
You now might wonder, why were the rest of the fishermen afraid to walk too far inside the forest? Were they cowards? Of course not. See the thing is, that humans weren't the only creatures that lived inside the forest. In the parts of the forest that were so dense that the sunbeams could hardly reach the ground and the trees were so tall that could almost touch the sky, there lived all sort of magical creatures, fairies, elves, nymphes and dwarves, and humans were afraid of them, especially fairies who loved to play tricks with humans they met on their way. There were countless tales of men who encountered a fairy, lost their minds and wondered off into the forest trying, to find the fairy and live together forever.  
  
One of the faeries living in the forest was Minhyuk. He was tall and slim with beautiful blonde hair and the sweetest smile. Despite his angelic appearance, he loved to play tricks on humans and drive them crazy. Not too much though because according to the rules of the fairyfolk, you're not supposed to harm humans and Minhyuk wasn't looking for trouble. At least, not anymore. Tricking humans wasn't worth it anyway, so he preferred to keep a distance and just simply observe them. It wasn't his fault though. His job was boring. He was supposed to guard a part of the forest and protect it but nothing ever happened. Usually he would sit on a tree all day and maybe help a few animals in trouble.  
  
Today was one of those days. Minhyuk dragged himself to sit on the branch of a big pine tree, so that he could have a good view of the area. "I'm so bored. Nothing ever happens here." He mumbled and noticed a wild bunny looking at him confused. "What are you looking at? Go do whatever it is you're doing?" He gestured at the bunny who hopped off quickly and disappeared.  
  
Minhyuk sighed. This bunny would probably be the highlight of his day. "Why can't I guard an area closer to humans like Hyungwon? I should have never chosen this job." He laid down on the branch and closed his eyes but as he began to doze off a voice caused him to jump up.  
  
Minhyuk stood up. "What voice is this? Is it human? No it can't be human. Humans don't have such good voices." Minyuk felt agitated as the voice was coming closer. He knew he should stay at his post but he couldn't help himself. He was curious. With elegant movements he jumped from one branch to another and quickly found the place the voice was coming from. 

Minhyuk reached a river bank and quickly hid behind the tree leaves. He heard the voice again and this time he could hear the lyrics clearly. 

  
_"This may be really a prophetic dream_  
_Every time it repeats, my wishes in one hundred days of dreaming_  
_The sharp crescent moon, there’s wolf cries in my ears._  
_At the same time it starts again."_ Sang the voice  
  
Minhyuk didn't know this song. It wasn't a fairy song but this voice was so beautiful and was drawing Minhyuk in. And that's when he saw him. The man to whom this voice belonged and he was certainly a human. There was no doubt. Although he was a peculiar human. He had ginger hair, a trait hard to find in humans and he was small in size and the oversized sweater he was wearing made him look even smaller. Minhyuk thought he was cute.  
  
He knew he should go back but something about the human was so magnetizing. Even now that he had stopped singing, Minhyuk couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
The human put on his boots and stepped in the river. Minhyuk thought he should leave now but what if something happened to the human? Besides, it was his job to protect all the living creatures of the forest. He convinced himself that this was part of his job and so, he stayed and watched the human getting ready to fish.  
  
But... The human was doing it all wrong. Minhyuk had observed fishermen before and knew that this wasn't the right way to fish. "Is this guy serious?" He whispered to himself. "YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" he yelled at the man who seemed to be more talented in singing than fishing and mentally cursed himself and his big uncontrollable mouth.  
  
The puzzled look on the fisherman's face, made Minhyuk smile. He was very cute, cuter than the average human. With slow, careful movements, Minyuk stepped out of his hiding place and watched the human's eyes widen in shock when he came to realize what Minhyuk was. 


End file.
